


Blessings

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After following Asami to Hong Kong, the photographer's terrible suspicions are confirmed. Now Takaba can move on, but not as easily as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a semi breakup fic, or something along those lines. So warnings, to all those people who hate me, yet will read this fic anyway to get angry. If you don't like stories were Asami cheats on Takaba, then don't read. Simple as that. Now let's see who ignores this message.
> 
> For the people who read it to actually read it, this is a pending oneshot, which means I might come back to it, but as of now it's a oneshot.

Maybe this was just a blessing in disguise, though at the moment, Takaba couldn't see it that way, at all. A blessing was something positive, something good. Takaba simply saw this as a mistake, or a revelation. Not so much of a blessing in disguise, but a revelation in disguise. Takaba's eyes were now open. All suspicious up to this point had been clarified and oddly, an over whelming sense of peace had taken over the photographer. Coming to Hong Kong, and spying on Asami had not proved fruitless.

 

He knew he was playing with fire when weaseled himself into Feilong's estate gate, slipped past the guards and into that luxurious villa. His hiding space was behind a mahogany wardrobe upstairs, where he could look towards the dimly lit first floor without being seen. His camera dangled around his neck, painfully pushing into his stomach, given his rather uncomfortable position. But at the moment, he was able to ignore that.

 

His eyes remained fixated on the lucrative scene that played out below. Feilong stood there above the fire place with his arms crossed. The flames danced, illuminating his pale yet beautiful face. From such a view, he almost looked like an elegant angel, peering into the gates of hell. And that hidden jealousy that Takaba felt for him began to manifest again.

 

Seconds later, Asami casually stood from his seat. Sluggishly, he made way towards the Chinese mafia boss where he stood just inches behind him. He whispered something in Feilong's ear that caused him to shrug him away. Then, bringing his hand to Feilong's hair, Asami began to gently stroke those long, black locks. The younger mafia boss quickly turned around and glared in anger. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly apprehended when Asami grabbed his shoulders. The two gazed at each other as their expressions flickered in the light.

 

It was Asami who made the first move, effortlessly pressing his lips upon Feilong's. The younger man soon complied, despite the protests he put up just seconds before. His arms eventually wrapped around Asami's large figure, pulling both him close. At that moment, feeling the putrid bile bubble in his throat, Takaba acted on sheer impulse. He held his Nikon inches away from his face, making sure the progressing scene before him focused through the lenses. And just as both men were in the passion of their moment, Takaba snapped the picture.

 

The flash of course went off, and both Asami and Feilong broke apart. They looked up towards the stair case balcony where Takaba had been a few seconds before . By now however, the photographer was already out of the bedroom window.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Takaba had eventually stumbled into a restaurant somewhere along the outskirts of Hong Kong. It wasn't an expensive one, or anything of the sort. It was just a typical one. There were a few people that sat there, eating and drinking. Many of them were alone.

In that aspect, Takaba didn't feel so bad, or neglected. Well, neglected most likely, and using the word 'neglected', was an understatement. He felt kind of betrayed, and abandoned. Almost as if the Hong Kong incident meant nothing to Asami. And what about Feilong? Weren't he and Takaba supposed to be friends, in a strange way? After the whole Hong Kong fiasco, didn't Feilong apologize?

 

Rolling his eyes, Takaba just placed his camera on the table. Perhaps the despair, regret and sadness hadn't yet hit him, or perhaps he'd never be hit. Maybe he'd see it as a hit and run, and even question his own stupidity by Asami's side.

Here he was, on one side of the dime. A young college grad who just wanted to be a photographer. No money. No solid future or assets. Just that, 'I'm gonna take on the world', personality. On the other side of the dime was genteel, tall, elegant and far more attractive Feilong. Obviously the two ( Asami and Feilong) had a past and now, Takaba could accurately inquire that they had a romantic past. Feilong had an organization, he had a solid future and by God he had money. He was a part of Asami's crowd, or they were a part of each others crowd. The blue bloods. Takaba was just a vexatious rat that had so casually crawled into their life.

 

Now Takaba supposed he could put his suspicions at rest. He'd got what he wanted, even though it brought him more anguish than joy. The picture was lovely, it's clarity was the brink of excellence, Takaba just had a hard time stomaching the whole ordeal.

 

“A photographer?” The voice came abruptly from behind Takaba, causing him to turn around in his chair. A teen stood behind him, or at least he assumed. Of medium height, palish skin, and messy black hair. He wore the standard uniform that the other waiters did.

 

“Yeah.” Takaba replied. “Just visiting for a trip.” He looked at the boy. “You work here?”

 

“Yeah. It's my family's restaurant. I come back from America every year during the summer to work. Mind if I sit?”

 

Takaba shook his head and the boy sat. “By the way, how'd you know to speak English?” He asked. “You obviously knew I wasn't from here.”

 

“Your hair is like, rusty blond and your eyes are blue. We don't get that a lot.” He smiled. “The name is Yuung, Yuung Chen. But you can just call me Chen.”

 

“Takaba Akihito, but I'm fine with Akihito, or Aki. So are you from China?”

 

“Yeah. I moved to America with my mom and dad when I was five though. They taught me how to speak Cantonese and Mandarin though.” Chen sighed. “Like I said before, I'm just visiting, I'm out of school now.”

 

“What school do you go to?”

 

“Loyola, it's in New Orleans.” Chen stared at Takaba's camera. “Which is why I was curious. I'm taking a photo-editing class, and it's just another version of photography. It's really interesting to see another photographer around.”

 

Takaba rose an eyebrow. “Cool! I'm not the best at editing photos, at all. I mean, not with programs or anything like that.”

Chen smiled. “I could always help you if, if you want.” Takaba was about to reply, but was stopped by a quick, annoying beeping noise. At that moment, Chen pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 

“My shifts over.” He stood. “It was nice meeting you, but I don't think you're an expert in speaking Cantonese or getting around here in Hong Kong. You need a ride You seem like the type of guy that just plans out as he goes.” And it wasn't like Chen was lying. Takaba didn't know what the hell he was going to do.

 

“You're right about that.” Takaba sighed. “It would be nice if you could drop me off at a cheap motel or something_”

 

“Or you can just stay over with me for a while. I don't mind. It get's a little lonely sometimes.” Chen smiled. “Plus I can edit your pictures tomorrow morning.”

 

Takaba smiled. “Actually, that would be great. If there's an editorial department near or anything like that, can you drop me off after you edit? I have a few pictures I think the newspaper would love to publish.”

 

“Cool.” Chen grinned. “Let's get going then.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Three days later, Takaba felt a lot more lifted than he expected. The paper had been published, and by now, China was filled with images of Feilong and Asami in their hidden passion. Takaba of course had to thank Chen for the digital affects, such as making the lighting from the fire place look more mystical and enticing. Mr. Yuung, after his effort and hard work was most certainly a keeper. An intern for an intern, a very rich intern.

 

The department had paid both boys graciously for the few pictures Takaba had supplied them with, and Takaba had made sure to let Hong Kong know that he was the one who took the pictures. And he desperately wanted to make sure that Asami knew it was him as well. _**SCANDAL,**_ **picture and article by photo journalists Takaba Akihito and Yuung Chen.**

 

The headline read, and of course, it went into details. Details that Takaba had effortlessly given. Asami was exposed and so was Feilong. Takaba couldn't have wanted it any other way.

 

As of present, he sat on a plane with his new intern next to him. Chen had his laptop open, while Takaba just stared out of the window. After this bust, he knew that he had ignited a fire that wouldn't so easily be extinguished, but he supposed there was nothing he could do about it now. Running away from the problem seemed fit, seeing as the problem wasn't his problem any longer. It was Feilong and Asami's.

 

“I've never been to London.” Chen spoke, still looking down at his computer. “Think it'll be fun?”

 

“I hope. The editor their says that we'll have a lot to do when we're not taking pictures.” Takaba replied, closing the window cover. 

 

“Well I just booked our hotel. It's by a lot of tourists attractions, so we shouldn't get bored.” Chen smiled. “Thanks for taking me along with you by the way!”

 

“Don't thank me Chen. You don't realize how much you've helped me. I should actually be the one thanking you. So thanks.” He nudged the college student in the shoulder. “You should get some sleep though, it's going to be a bumpy ride when we land.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It's sort, but I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me what you think. I do not own Finder Series by the way!


End file.
